This invention relates to a dispensing package closure, and more particularly to a dispensing package closure having a decorative addition.
Some traditional closures for dispensing packages do not enhance the image or marketability of the product and packaging because they are drab and uniform in color. Decorative inserts, such a lenticular lenses, may provide a variety of visual effects that may enhance the attractiveness of product packaging, such as providing a three dimensional appearance or multiple images as the lens is viewed at different angles. Lenticular lenses are generally have a flat sheet like shape. Examples of lenticular lens technology may be found in U.S. Pat. No. 5,285,238 (entitled, xe2x80x9cMethod for Forming a Graphic Image Webxe2x80x9d); U.S. Pat. No. 4,420,527 (entitled, xe2x80x9cThermoset Relief Patterned Sheetxe2x80x9d); and U.S. Pat. No. 5,113,213 (entitled, xe2x80x9cComputer-generated Autostereography Method and Apparatus), each of which is incorporated herein by reference in its entirety.
Containers often contain carbonated beverages that are stored at elevated pressure (that is, higher than atmospheric pressure). The internal pressure maybe further elevated under conditions (for example) of elevated temperature or vigorous movement of the container. For example, a carbonated beverage container may be subject to elevated temperature while stored in an insufficiently cooled warehouse or during delivery, or in a hot automobile on a sunny day. Vigorous moment of the container may occur during shipping or after receipt by an end user. The elevated pressure, exacerbated by elevated temperature or movement of the contents, may cause an increase in internal pressure of the container and closure such that a flattop portion of the closure may deform from its intended flat or planar shape to a form a crowned or convex shape (as viewed from outside of the container).
Because of the deformation of closure tops, simple adhesive alone may not adequately secure a flat object to the closure top. For example, a flat decorative disk, such as a lenticular lens, may be adhesively bonded to the flat top surface of the closure. However, upon or after bottling, the closure top may tend to pull away from the periphery of the disk due to the crowning deformation of the closure top (described above). The crowning may result in failure of the adhesive and dislodging of the disk from the closure. Circumstances in which the closure undergoes several cycles of internal pressure elevation exacerbate the tendency of the disk to dislodge from the closure.
The phenomenon of closure deformation, as well as the associated problems in adhering flat objects to the deformed closure top, is not limited to carbonated beverage containers, or even to containers that are subject to elevated internal pressures. Rather, any closure that may be subject to deformation may tend to dislodge a flat disk (or similar object) from its top. Also, closures that inherently form a crowned or convex shape upon manufacture may tend to pull away from a flat disk.
The use of adhesives to adhere the flat disk to the closure top has other inherent drawbacks. Some adhesives may have a tendency to lose resiliency upon reaching elevated temperature or upon contact with moisture, which may enhance the tendency of the disk to dislodge. Further, employing certain adhesives may raise disposal, personnel protection, or recycling issues. It is a goal of the present invention to provide a closure and a decorative addition that may be secured together, as well as a method for forming or assembling the closure and decorative addition.
A dispensing package closure is provided that comprises a top that has an upper surface and a lower surface; a tubular skirt that is integrally formed with the top and extends downward therefrom; a flat decorative object, such as a lenticular lens, disposed on the upper surface of the top; and a sidewall disposed on the upper surface of the top that has a bend for securing the lenticular lens to the closure. The tubular skirt is adapted to receive the neck of the dispensing package, and has a securement member formed thereon for releasably coupling the closure to the dispensing package. The securement member preferably includes threads disposed on the inner surface of the skirt.
The lenticular lens is disposed on the closure top such that its decorative face is outward. The retaining member is integrally formed with the top and skirt, and includes a base member that projects upward from the upper surface of the top. Above the base member, the retaining member forms a bend, from which a rim portion extends radially inward over a portion of the lenticular lens to secure the lens to the closure. The rim portion has a contact surface formed on its underside that may contact the outer edge of the lenticular lens.
A method for securing a decorative addition, such as a lenticular lens, to a closure for a dispensing package is also provided. The method includes the steps of a) providing a substantially flat lenticular lens; b) providing a closure having a top, a sidewall, and a tubular skirt, the top including an upper surface and a lower surface, the sidewall extending upward from the top, the tubular skirt integrally formed with the top and extending downward therefrom, the skirt adapted to receive the neck of a dispensing package; c) placing the lenticular lens on the top of the closure concentrically within the sidewall; and d) curling the sidewall radially inward to secure the lens to the closure. The sidewall may be curled from a substantially upright position to form a bend that extends to form a rim portion that secures the lenticular lens to the closure top. Preferably, the curling tool is heated to enhance bending or curling of the sidewall. The closure and lenticular lens may substantially be as described above.